The present invention generally relates to a wire lock for use with a welding torch, and more particularly to a wire lock integrated into a rotary welding torch.
A rotary welding torch, such as a torch that may be used with the present invention, typically has a central longitudinal bore through which an elongated electrode wire extends, protruding a short distance from the lower end of the torch. The wire is fed through a wire feed system that feeds the wire through the torch as the wire is being consumed during the welding process. The distance which the electrode wire extends from the end of the torch is referred to as the “stick out” distance and should stay constant throughout out the welding operation to ensure accurate welding.
Rotary welding torches generally provide unrestricted bidirectional rotation and are mounted to a robotic arm that moves and rotates about during the welding process. Frequently, during movement of the robotic arm and torch, the wire contracts or extends, causing the stick out distance to be altered and decreasing the accuracy of the weld operation.
Wire brakes have been used in the past to secure the wire rigidly to the torch during movement of the robotic arm. However, these wire brakes do not have the capability to rotate unrestrictedly in both directions. Further, many wire brakes are mounted to the outside of the torch housing, and are so large that they interfere with the welding process in many situations